


Downward-Facing Dog

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [21]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. “Xander likes to do yoga around then, and I like to watch.”
Relationships: Adelaide Drubman/Xander Flynn
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 4





	Downward-Facing Dog

“That ass was sculpted by _God_.”  
  
Adelaide leans against the windowsill, watching dreamily as Xander contorts his body into various poses in the day’s fading light.  
  
Boy, but that beautiful, Montana sunset-light really highlights the curves of his ass.  
  
“If I’d a talent for poetry, I could write _sonnets_ about that ass.”  
  
Adelaide’s got her hands where everyone can see them because this is the marina and there are people around, but nobody can see the chair whose arm she’s been shamelessly grinding against for the last ten minutes.  
  
So long as she doesn’t make it too obvious, Adelaide can do as she pleases and not even God can stop her.  
  
“And… _There’s_ the downward-facing dog.”  
  
It’s her favorite pose, hands down: Can’t miss much when Xander drops into it. She sighs, propping her chin up with her hand.  
  
“Hot young man doing yoga poses on my marina, my Tulip parked nearby- _God_ , but I love being divorced.”  
  
-End


End file.
